Mein kleiner Engel
by The Frog Prince
Summary: Sim, eu o amo. Não me importa a sua cor, as suas orelhas pontudas ou seu pelo. Não me importa nada do que os outros dizem, eu apenas o amo. Eu gritarei ao mundo se for preciso, nada me fara mudar isso!
1. Solidão

_**"Uma vez eu li que um escritor tem apenas duas obrigações na vida: escrever sobre o que gosta e terminar o que começa."**_

**Estes personagens não me pertencem, então por favor, não me processem! (Risos)**

**Depois de muito tempo sem escrever, resolvi voltar. Sei que estou muito enferrujado, mas prometo melhorar. Já estou estudando novamente sobre técnicas de dissertação.**

**Essa fic é sobre o meu casal favorito de X-Men Evolution, uma pena que nada se falou no final da 4ª temporada sobre eles. Uma pena. Aliás, se tem uma coisa que esta série peca são todos os casais mal resolvidos: Scott x Jean, Kitty x Lance, Rogue x Gambit e por aí vai...**

**Mas isso é assunto pra outraaaaaaaaaaaaa estória...**

**Esta estória se passa algum tempo após o término da 4ª temporada. **

**Boa leitura a todos ;D**

* * *

Passaram-se apenas alguns dias desde a batalha contra o Apocalipse, todos ainda estavam em lenta recuperação de suas feridas. Remy (Gambit) e Colossus, a convite do Professor Xavier, estavam no instituto. Lance também resolvera voltar, a fim de ficar mais perto de Kitty. Desta vez, sem brigar com ninguém, especialmente Scott. Estava tão determinado que chegara ao ponto de pedir Kitty em namoro, algo que planejava desde o baile Sadie Hawkins. Gambit também teve seus motivos para se mudar, talvez apenas um, Vampira.

Aquela noite era de festa, Professor Xavier decidiu realizar uma pequena festa de boas vindas aos novos recrutas. Estavam todos presentes, até mesmo Magneto, me acredito que ele e o professor fossem bons amigos há alguns anos atrás.

Nada disso me interessava. Ao que parece, ninguém sequer notara a minha falta na festa. Eu já estava deitado no telhado do instituto há algum tempo, meus pensamentos voavam longe dali. Já se passaram alguns longos dias desde que falei com Amanda pela última vez. Mantínhamos nosso relacionamento oculto de seus pais, já que eles haviam a proibido de me ver. No entanto, eu temia o dia que eles descobrissem tudo, e a punissem por isso. Por algum tempo, cheguei a cogitar me afastar dela em definitivo. Desde que começamos a "namorar", a vida dela se tornou um inferno. Os alunos de Bayville High sempre a perturbavam, dizendo ser a "Noiva do Demônio" ou colocavam bombas fedorentas dentro de seu armário. Da última vez, os alunos furaram os quatro pneus de seu carro. Scott, Logan e eu o rebocamos com a X-van até o instituto para fazer os reparos naquele dia. Aliás, eu jamais imaginei em minha vida uma mulher andando num Plymouth Hemi Cuda 1.970. Obviamente, o carro era azul. Assim como eu, a diferença é que o carro não tinha pelos. De acordo com ela, o carro era herança de família, e eu achava um tanto inusitado (pra não dizer outra coisa) ver uma garota delicada como ela andando num _muscle car_ dos anos 70, com quase 6 metros de comprimento. Todas as lembranças estavam voltando à minha memória naquela noite. O baile, a dança, os monstros, até o sorvete que tomamos depois que tudo acabou. Aquela noite fora incrível, acho que jamais a esquecerei.

"_Naquela noite, quando saímos da sorveteria, Amanda me convidou para um passeio; voltamos até o estacionamento da escola para buscar aquele monstrengo (o carro dela) e fomos até o mirante, já fora da cidade. Na verdade, era apenas uma clareira no alto de um morro, próxima a saída de Bayville. O lugar estava deserto naquela noite, pois todos os adolescentes da cidade ainda estavam no baile, que creio eu, deve ter prosseguido após o incidente com os monstros. Foi naquele lugar, naquela noite, que eu pude ter certeza de que encontrara a mulher da minha vida. Amanda me beijou pela primeira vez naquela noite."_

Um sussurro, no entanto, tirara Kurt de seu flashback. Era Jean.

"Kurt, o que faz aqui, sozinho?" – Perguntava ela, de maneira doce.

"Gute Nacht, liebe Schwester (boa noite, querida irmã) – Respondia ele – estou apenas pensando na vida."

"E algo me diz que essa vida tem a ver com Amanda, estou certa?"

Jean sentava-se ao lado de Kurt, e afagava-lhe o cabelo.

"Ich vermisse sie (sinto falta dela), apenas isso. Não tenho notícias dela há dias. Receio que os pais dela a tenham punido por me encontrar as escondidas."

Kurt virou-se de costas para Jean. Não deseja que ela o visse naquele instante, chorando.

Jean o abraçara, e novamente afagava-lhe os cabelos.

"Não fique assim, meu querido. Ela mesma disse que não desistiria deste romance, não foi? Não desista também, estarei sempre ao seu lado. E seus amigos também."

Kurt virou-se para Jean, e beijou-lhe o rosto. Em seguida, levantou-se, e estendeu-lhe a mão para que fizesse o mesmo.

"Danke für alles (obrigado por tudo) – respondia ele, com um discreto sorriso no rosto – Vamos para a festa então, não quero ser um desmancha prazeres."

Jean meneou com a cabeça, talvez fosse melhor que ele desabafasse tudo aquilo agora, mas não pretendia forçá-lo a nada.

Dentro do salão, a festa ainda prosseguia. A maioria dos alunos já havia se retirado, passava das 3 da manhã. Scott olhava para Jean e Kurt de longe, com um semblante preocupado. Esperou até que Jean ficasse sozinha, e foi até ela.

"O que aconteceu com Kurt? Ele está quieto demais, não faz mais piadas. Por acaso ele e Amanda brigaram?"

Todos no instituto sabiam do relacionamento dos dois, embora ninguém se achasse no direito de interferir nisso, até aquele momento.

Jean olhava para seu amigo peludo, de longe. Tinha vontade de ajudá-lo, mas não sabia nem por onde começar.

"Scott, vamos deixá-lo assim até que ele decida nos procurar, tudo bem? Eu sinto que ele está com o coração apertado, e precisa muito desatar alguns nós, mas ainda não está preparado."

"Tudo bem então". Respondia Scott, enquanto pegava algum petisco na mesa.

...

A festa acabou por volta das 4:30 da manhã. Aquela noite havia realmente "bombado".

Kurt foi até seu quarto, ainda cabisbaixo. Entrou e assustou-se com a presença de Lance, quase teleportando-se para algum outro lugar do instituto.

"Was machst du hier? (O que faz aqui?)" – Kurt disparou.

"Hey, o que você disse? Eu não falo alemão..." Lance parecia aterrorizado com a ideia de dividir o quarto com alguém que não fala o mesmo idioma.

"Ah, me desculpe Lance, me esqueci que a partir de hoje vamos dividir o quarto. E não estranhe, eu tenho essa mania de falar algumas coisas ainda em alemão, para não perder as origens, sabe?" Enfim, Kurt sorria naquela noite.

"Kitty me falou sobre isso, não precisa se preocupar. Você parecia um tanto chateado na festa, tá tudo bem?" – Lance lançou um olhar preocupado para seu novo amigo.

"Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso agora, boa noite Lance" – Kurt pulou em sua cama, a cobriu-se até a cabeça. Definitivamente, ele não queria mais falar sobre o assunto "Amanda" naquela noite.

"Tudo bem, de manhã então. Apenas saiba que eu estarei aqui quando precisar, prometo que desta vez não deixarei você, ou os outros X-Men, na mão."

...

Naquela manhã, todos acordaram bem tarde. Todos com os olhos avermelhados, alguns sofrendo pela ressaca da noite anterior. Logan sugeriu um treinamento de nível 3 na sala de perigo, sendo fulminado pelos olhares de todos os alunos. Ele ria alegremente, algo raro de se ver no instituto.

"Guten Morgen allerseits! (bom dia, pessoal)" – dizia Kurt, ao adentrar a cozinha.

"Parece mais animado hoje, elfo!" – Respondia Logan. "É bom te ver assim, espero que esse ânimo se traduza em aplicação durante o meu treinamento de hoje."

Todos riam alto, já imaginando se alguém conseguiria sobreviver por 5 minutos a uma sessão de treinamento naquele dia.

Kurt reparara em algo estranho, e dirigiu-se até a janela para ver melhor. Não tinha certeza, mas poderia jurar que o carro azul parado à frente da fonte, na entrada do instituto, era o Hemi Cuda de Amanda.

"Esse carro... Amanda está aqui?" Indagou o pobre garoto azul.

"Não Kurt, os pais dela estão aqui." – Xavier adentrara a cozinha naquele instante, em sua cadeira de rodas. Naquele mesmo instante, podia vê-los entrar no carro e sair lentamente do instituto.

"Venha até a biblioteca após o café, precisamos conversar."

Quando chegou a biblioteca, Xavier fora surpreendido por Kurt, sentado em uma das cadeiras, aparentando muita ansiedade, como se estivesse o esperando por horas.

"Kurt, não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, afim de que faça logo o que deve ser feito. Os pais de Amanda descobriram sobre seus encontros secretos, e a proibiram de vez de vê-lo. Tomaram-lhe o carro, e chegaram até mesmo ao ponto de colocar um detetive para seguí-la após o colégio, além de bloquear os telefones. Fizeram o que pais normais fariam, como já esperava. O que eles não esperavam é que Amanda adoecesse, de fato, ela está muito debilitada. Ela precisa de você, Kurt. E agora. Os pais dela me prometeram que não irão mais interferir no relacionamento de vocês, desde que você a traga de volta."

Kurt estava com a cabeça entre os joelhos, e chorava muito. Teleportou-se então para seu quarto.

Xavier retornou a cozinha, onde todos comentavam sobre o mesmo assunto.

Kurt retornou após alguns minutos, já utilizando seu indutor de imagem, a fim de parecer menos demoníaco. Seus olhos ainda estavam avermelhados pelo choro.

"Scott, você poderia me emprestar o seu carro? Não acho que será muito legal chegar lá me teleportando e..."

Antes mesmo que pudesse terminar, Scott jogou-lhe as chaves de seu Shelby Cobra vermelho.

"Tenha cuidado com a pintura, e mais cuidado ainda com o seu coração!" Scotty sorria e acenava positivamente para o amigo.

E então ele partiu, dirigia o mais rápido que podia. Era chegada a hora de encarar o que viesse pelo caminho…

"Warte auf mich, Engel, ich komme! (Me espere, anjo, estou chegando) – dizia ele, enquanto passava pelos portões do instituto.

* * *

**Espero ter leitores suficientes pra continuar esta estória, embora eu vá continuá-la de qualquer forma.**

**Comentem, xinguem, elogiem... sua opinião é mais importante do que imaginam.**

**E não faço a menor idéia de qual seria o carro de Amanda, mas acho q ela tem estilo suficiente pra dirigir um Hemi Cuda *risos***

**See ya o/**


	2. Mudança de Atitude

**Não imaginei que fosse subir o segundo capítulo tão rápido, tampouco que fosse escrever tanto assim *risos***

**Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Enquanto isso, noutro canto da cidade...

Isso foi há algum tempo. Desde que começamos a estudar na mesma sala, no começo do período, eu já me sentia atraída por ele. Ele não era o tipo que chamava a atenção das outras garotas, não tinha um físico espetacular, aliás, estava longe disso. Mas nada disso me importava até então. Sempre que eu o via, ele estava sorrindo. E seu sorriso me cativava cada vez mais. Minhas amigas viviam me dizendo que devia me declarar, algo até então impensável para mim. Sempre fui tímida, e nunca tive uma confiança alta o bastante para abrir meu coração. Mesmo com meus pais, que sempre me apoiavam em tudo, eu não conseguia desabafar da maneira como gostaria. Levei praticamente 3 meses até dizer à minha mãe que estava gostando de um garoto. Ela sorriu para mim naquela tarde, enquanto preparava alguns biscoitos. Sempre desejou o meu melhor, nunca duvidei disso. Até mesmo quando conheceu a verdadeira natureza de Kurt, não deixou de me apoiar, mas não tinha forças para competir com meu pai. Desde que soube que gostava de Kurt, e quando começamos a namorar, embora as vezes eu tenha minhas dúvidas se foi realmente um namoro, meu pai mostrou-se enciumado. Talvez por ser filha única, talvez pela sua educação extremamente rígida, ele nunca aprovou meu relacionamento. Quando Kurt veio nos visitar pela primeira (e única) vez, ele mostrou-se muito receptivo, para minha surpresa e de mamãe. Porém, isso durou até o momento que Groxo roubou o relógio indutor de imagens de Kurt, mostrando a todos a sua verdadeira forma, além de destruir parcialmente nossa casa em sua briga. Naquela noite, segurei o fardo de sua fúria sozinha. Kurt se teletransportou para longe, embora eu ainda ache que tenha sido o melhor para nós dois. Com certeza, meu pai poderia ter sido "rude" com ele, com toda a certeza. Apenas me recordo que ouvi por muito tempo meu pai falando coisas como "Eu não poderia ter levado um monstro para dentro de nossa casa", entre outras atrocidades.

Depois daquela noite, me encontrei com Kurt algumas poucas vezes, cheguei até a visitá-lo no instituto Xavier, e para minha surpresa, fui muito bem recebida. Tinha receio de não ser, já que era humana, e pelo que soube por Kurt, ali era um lar para mutantes. Minha segunda surpresa foi descobrir que muitas pessoas que conhecia na escola também eram mutantes. Com a minha promessa de não revelar a ninguém tal fato, não tive problemas por lá. Prometi a ele que não desistiria de nosso relacionamento, mas estava cada dia mais complicado sair de casa sem sofrer um interrogatório de quase uma hora de meus pais.

Já não bastasse isso, um dia meu pai nos seguiu, e descobriu nossos planos. Desde então, fui colocada de castigo por ele. Tive a chave de meu carro tomada, e não podia ficar fora de casa após o período escolar. Com toda a certeza, foi período muito duro, talvez o mais difícil que passei desde então. Mal nos víamos na escola, aquilo me deixava com uma profunda tristeza.

Pelo que me lembro, foi nesta época que adoeci, há poucas semanas atrás. Não tinha mais ânimo para nada, sinto como se estivesse morrendo por dentro, lenta e dolorosamente.

...

Era extremamente doloroso viver aqueles dias. Todas as noites, eu podia ouvir o choro de minha filha ecoar por aquela casa, noite após noite. Minha esposa vivia me dizendo para ceder, antes que fosse tarde demais. Eu sempre soube, desde o começo, que ela jamais deixaria de apoiar Amanda. Mesmo quando aquele garoto, que até então eu tentava simpatizar, mostrou-se como o que posso classificar apenas como um demônio azul, Margali sempre esteve ao lado de nossa filha. E eu não posso culpá-la

Não foram poucas as vezes que a ouvia dizer que não devia julgá-lo pela aparência, que ele era um bom garoto. Que nossa filha o amava de verdade, e que aquele sentimento era recíproco. Também não foram poucas as vezes que, assim como Amanda, ela dormia chorando. Aquilo certamente estava matando a todos nós, e eu não aguentava mais me sentir daquele jeito.

Naquela manhã, disse a Margali que iria ao instituto Xavier. Iria falar com o tal Professor, ou mesmo com o garoto. Nossa filha estava morrendo, não saia do quarto a dias, e enfim, eu começava a crer que havia feito um julgamento errado sobre o pobre garoto.

Na garagem, olhei para aquela enorme banheira (o Hemi Cuda), que minha filha tanto adora. Lembro-me de quando meus falecidos pais o deram de presente a Amanda. Estava em trapos, e ela o reformou todo. Ficava deprimida quando não podia mexer em seu "monstrengo azul", como o batizamos na época. Foi uma sensação parecida com o que vivenciávamos agora, mas era muito pior. Amanda gostava de seu carro, mas AMAVA aquele garoto. Naquele momento, percebi que tomei dela as duas coisas que mais gostava, e me sentia um monstro imundo por isso. Estava disposto a mudar aquilo. E trazer aquele carro de volta a vida seria o primeiro passo.

Por mais inacreditável, o carro funcionou a primeira tentativa, mesmo depois de tanto tempo parado. Talvez fosse o primeiro dos milagres que aquele dia me reservara. Antes de sair, Margali apareceu na garagem, dizendo que iria comigo, para garantir que eu faria a coisa certa. Sábia decisão, pois mal sabe ela (ou talvez saiba, e muito bem), que pensei em desistir por pelo menos 2 vezes durante o caminho. Ela apenas fitava-me o tempo todo, com seu braço entrelaçado ao meu.

Quando chegamos ao instituto, fomos prontamente atendidos pelo próprio Professor Xavier, como se ele SOUBESSE que estávamos indo até lá. Ainda era bem cedo, presumo que todos os alunos estivessem dormindo àquela hora.

Ele nos convidou a entrar, e nos encaminhou até a biblioteca, onde havia outras 3 pessoas nos esperando. Uma mulher negra, alta, com longos cabelos brancos e uma expressão muito gentil em seu rosto, o outro é o que posso dizer, uma versão menor do pé grande. Um ser humanoide, coberto por pelos azuis. Por um instante, pensei se ele poderia ser o pai daquele garoto. Por último, havia um rapaz, com idade em torno dos 30 anos, baixinho, com enormes costeletas negras descendo pelas laterais de seu rosto. O "pé grande" (que posteriormente vim a descobrir se tratar de Hank McCoy, ex professor de química do colégio de Bayville) nos convidou a sentar.

Expliquei então, toda a situação vivida em minha família aos presentes. Todos ouviam tudo atentamente, com os olhos fixos aos meus.

Todos pareciam um tanto angustiados com a minha estória, de fato, angustiados até demais pro meu gosto; foi quando o Professor começou a falar:

"_Sr. Sefton, é muito admirável a sua atitude de vir até. Entendemos perfeitamente os seus motivos, infelizmente o mundo começou uma caça as bruxas contra nós, mutantes. No entanto, posso lhe garantir que o senhor fez a coisa certa. Sei como sua filha deve estar neste momento, no entanto, ela não é a única. Há algum tempo, notamos que Kurt também não é mais o mesmo. Ele perdeu o seu senso de humor, seus olhos perderam o brilho, ele parece um fugitivo, correndo pelos cantos escuros da mansão. Chega a ser uma situação muito frustrante para nós, pois ele não se abre com ninguém. O senhor propõe que os dois continuem juntos, e eu o apoio nisto. Amanda é uma boa pessoa, antes mesmo de nosso segredo ser revelado ao mundo, ela já nos conhecia, e ainda sim, não contou nada à ninguém. Quanto ao Kurt, eu posso garantir, não se enganem pela sua aparência, ele é uma ótima pessoa, e até onde sei, ele ama a sua filha. E muito!"_

Após ouvir isso do Professor, minha esposa e eu nos levantamos, naquele instante, olhei para todos os demais e disse:

"_Professor, peça a ele para visitá-la, hoje ainda se for possível. Tenho certeza que isso fará com que os dois se sintam bem melhor; obrigado por tudo, e também, gostaria de me desculpar, com todos vocês. Fui egoísta, e me deixei julgar pelas opiniões alheias. Agora que finalmente os conheci, posso dizer que são melhores do que muitas pessoas fora daqui."_

Ao sairmos, notei que alguns alunos já haviam acordado. Todos pareciam ainda estar naquele momento de transe que passamos ao sair da cama. Era sábado, mas ainda sim, todos acordaram relativamente cedo. Ouvi de relance aquele rapaz baixinho dizendo aos alunos para tomarem logo seu café, pois hoje o treinamento seria pesado. Fiquei tentando imaginar que tipo de treinamento eles fariam ali, mas minha mente advertiu-me que eu poderia me arrepender se tentasse descobrir.

Durante o caminho de volta, Margali acariciava-me a barba, e após um beijo bem barulhento na bochecha, sussurrou em ouvido:

"Obrigada!"

Ao chegar em casa, fui diretamente ao quarto de Amanda. Ela já estava acordada, mas virou-se de costas assim que me viu entrando. Deixei as chaves de seu carro sobre a escrivaninha, dei-lhe um beijo nos cabelos e saí, não sem antes avisá-la sobre sua possível visita:

"Amanda, seu namorado virá visitá-la mais tarde, porque não se levanta e toma um banho?"

Ela levantou-se de supetão, como costumam dizer por aí.

"Está falando do Kurt? Ele está vindo pra cá?"

Apenas meneei a cabeça afirmativamente; pude notar que seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Papai, mas ... achei que ele... que você..."

"Meu amor, eu sinto muito pelo fiz a você, a vocês dois. A partir de hoje, eu prometo ser uma pessoa mais compreensiva, por você. Você é o meu bem mais precioso, não posso perdê-la como a estava perdendo. Além do mais, me lembrei do quanto todos nós já sofremos com o preconceito, com a nossa cor. Eu não estava sendo muito diferente daqueles que já nos julgaram antes. Agora anda logo, vai tomar um banho, antes que ele chegue."

Amanda começou a chorar com mais intensidade e me abraçou com força. Sentia suas lágrimas molhando a minha camisa, mas isto pouco importava. Eu estava apenas feliz, tinha minha filha de volta, e também um genro. Não seria nada fácil pra mim, mas por ela, eu estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa.

* * *

**Em breve, o reencontro do casal mais fofo de X-Men: Evolution *-***

**See you all later ;D**


	3. Imprevistos

**E cá estamos nós com o terceiro capítulo! Esse é um pouco mais curto que os anteriores, mas não menos carregado de emoções fortes. E não, não é o tão sonhado encontro de Kurt com Amanda. Infelizmente. Ainda estou arquitetando este encontro, que espero sair já no próximo capítulo.**

**Uma ótima leitura à todos.**

* * *

Naquela manhã, o instituto estava agitado. Logan não havia brincado quando disse que o treinamento seria puxado. Um jogo de vôlei. Um simples jogo de vôlei, porém, no estado em que os alunos se encontravam, mais parecia uma carnificina. Enquanto isso, Xavier, Ororo e Hank permaneciam na biblioteca. Ororo não parava de pensar no que acontecera minutos atrás.

"_Charles, tem certeza de que aquele homem falava sério? Tem certeza que podemos confiar no que disse?"_

Xavier meneou a cabeça positivamente. Seus pensamentos estavam um pouco distantes, pensando ainda naquele assunto.

"_Talvez esse seja o primeiro passo, Ororo. O primeiro passo para uma coexistência pacífica entre humanos e mutantes. Seja como for, eu não poderia permitir que Kurt fosse ferido ou magoado novamente."_

"_Isto quer dizer que leu a mente dele, certo?" _Indagou Hank.

"_Fui obrigado. Como disse, não aceitaria de maneira nenhuma que Kurt fosse ferido ou magoado. E tudo o que ele falou era pura verdade. Ele não contou, mas vem sofrendo bastante com isso. Tem medo de perder a sua filha. De qualquer forma, vamos fazer o possível para apoiá-los, no que nos couber."_

...

A cidade estava levemente agitada naquela manhã, como era de se esperar em uma manhã de sábado. Kurt pensara em comprar flores para sua amada, e quem sabe, para sua sogra também. Ela gostou das últimas, porque não gostaria de novas agora, pensou.

Enquanto estava parado em um semáforo, ouviu barulho de sirenes. E vários caminhões dos Bombeiros passando em alta velocidade ao seu lado. Via fumaça ao longe.

O semáforo ficou verde, e Kurt seguia lentamente com o carro de Scott. Quanto mais se aproximava do local, mais o trânsito ficava lento. Ouvia gritos. Havia muita fumaça. Notou então, uma movimentação em um prédio situado alguns metros a sua frente. Havia muito fogo, e uma senhora presa em uma das sacadas. Colocou sua mão direita junto ao rosto, e massageava em volta dos olhos.

Pensou naquele momento:

"_Nun, hier gehen wir ..."_ (Bem, lá vamos nós...), enquanto estacionava o carro.

As chamas no prédio aumentavam rapidamente.

...

A sessão de treinamento, digo, a partida de vôlei terminara poucos minutos atrás. Todos estavam mortos, ou algo bem próximo a isso. Foram imediatamente para a cozinha. A maioria desejava um grande copo de água gelada e um comprimido para dor de cabeça. Àquela altura, Xavier, Ororo e Hank também estavam lá, servindo-se de chá. Kitty ligou a TV, estava passando o noticiário matinal. Uma notícia ao vivo, um grande incêndio num prédio residencial, no centro de Bayville. Uma voz no canto mais distante da cozinha bradou:

"_Aquele lá não é o Kurt?" _– Todos olharam mais do que rápido para a TV.

E realmente, aquele era Kurt, ou melhor, Noturno. Ele teleportou-se rapidamente para a sacada onde aquela senhora gritava por socorro. As chamas estavam muito grandes para os bombeiros tentarem chegar até ela com uma escada. E num piscar de olhos, ele a trouxe até o chão. Não estava ferida, apenas assustada. Os bombeiros rapidamente a levaram para a ambulância. Um dos bombeiros sorriu para o jovem garoto, então em sua forma humana.

"_Obrigado garoto,não conseguiria salvar aquela mulher sem a sua ajuda. Não sei nem ao menos como lhe agradecer."_

Kurt ficou levemente embaraçado, mas estava contente. O dia não começou da maneira que esperava, mas estava indo muito. Caminhou até a ambulância, para ver como a senhora estava. Ela dizia aos bombeiros que sua neta ainda estava no apartamento, e não havia conseguido sair. Kurt mais do que depressa, olhou para a sacada onde acabara de resgatar aquela senhora. As chamas estavam ainda mais impiedosas. Ele então olhou para trás, ainda ponderando sobre o que fazer, ou não. "Raios, eu sou um X-Men, o Professor sempre me disse para usar meus poderes para o bem."

Ele virou-se para a senhora, e disse-lhe:

"_Não se preocupe, eu irei buscá-la!"_ E teleportou-se.

O apartamento estava ardendo. A temperatura era alta, e as nuvens de fumaça, negras como a noite. Kurt podia ouvir um leve choro, vindo de algum lugar do quarto. Caminhava com dificuldade naquele lugar ermo. Olhou em um dos quartos, ela não estava ali. Olhou em outro, e nada. Não havia sinais de vida ali dentro. Oh raios, pensou, onde estaria aquela garotinha. A fumaça começava a sufocar-lhe. Seus olhos ardiam.

"_Se eu fosse uma criança, onde eu me esconderia?"_ – pensou.

E então, veio a sua mente uma fagulha salvadora. _"Aber natürlich!"_ (mas é claro!). Correu então novamente até um dos quartos, e abriu o guarda-roupas. Lá estava a garotinha, assustada, coberta por fuligem. Ela olhava para Kurt com medo e admiração.

"_Você é o meu anjo da guarda? Vovó me disse que quando estamos em perigo, os anjos da guarda vem nos salvar"._

Kurt sorria, e pegou-a no colo. E dali partiram para terra firme, longe daquela fumaça e daquele calor infernal.

Em terra firme, ela foi entregue aos bombeiros. Aquele de antes, com um sorriso ainda maior no rosto e lágrimas nos olhos, aproximou-se dele.

"_Você salvou minha mãe. E agora salvou minha filha. Eu te devo a minha vida, cara!" _

Kurt estava inteiramente corado. Não sabia o que fazer, seu corpo estava paralisado. Câmeras de TV o filmavam de todos os ângulos possíveis.

A multidão em volta aplaudia o garoto mutante. Nem todos eram maus, pensaram alguns.

No instituto Xavier, todos também aplaudiam a atitude de seu amigo azul e peludo.

"_Ótimo trabalho, elfo!"_ Logan bradava aos quatros cantos daquela cozinha, enquanto sorvia uma boa quantidade de chá.

A TV estava ligada no noticiário, na residência dos Sefton. Naquele momento, Margali e seu marido tiveram certeza absoluta que fora um erro julgar Kurt por sua aparência. Ele tinha um bom coração, afinal.

Na manhã seguinte, a manchete de todos os jornais da cidade, e alguns outros nacionais, seria sobre o jovem mutante herói que salvou avó e sua neta de um prédio em chamas.

...

Kurt retornou até o carro. Já passara mais de uma hora desde que saira do instituto. Estava radiante, apesar de coberto pela fuligem. Pensou em voltar ao instituto para tomar um banho, mas já estava perto demais para voltar. "Ela vai entender" pensou.

E continuou seu caminho até a residência dos Sefton, sob o aplauso da multidão que estava ali.

Esperava chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam? Críticas, sugestões e elogios são sempre bem-vindos, por favor!**

**Um grande abraço a todos!**


	4. Recomeço

Eu ainda tomava meu banho quando papai bateu a porta do banheiro, dizendo que Kurt estava na TV. Ele acabara de salvar duas pessoas de um incêndio no centro da cidade. Nada surpreendente para mim, mas para meu pai, foi como um soco na cara. Aquele garoto que antes chamara de demônio era um herói, tinha um bom coração. Nenhuma novidade para mim. Eu conhecia Kurt muito bem, sabia muito bem o tipo de homem que ele era. Talvez, se alguém escutasse antes tudo aquilo que queria dizer, as coisas poderiam estar melhores hoje.

Naquele instante, a campainha tocou. Era Kurt. Meu Deus, ele já chegou e eu ainda estava dentro do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha, pensando na vida. Corri para o quarto o mais depressa que minhas pernas conseguiam.

...

Foi um sacrifício me livrar daqueles repórteres todos. Pareciam querer me devorar. O demônio que virou herói, alguns chegaram a dizer. Aquilo realmente me aborrecia. Queria estar com Amanda o mais rápido que pudesse.

Naquele momento, só uma coisa poderia me salvar. Agarrei o volante do carro o mais firme que pude, e teleportei-me.

Com um tom de ligeira surpresa, consegui o que queria. Estava parado de fronte a casa de Amanda. Acreditava até aquele momento que não conseguiria levar comigo algo tão grande como um carro. Fiquei orgulhoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Estava na hora de reencontrar aquela que tanto amo.

Olhei-me no espelho retrovisor. Meu cabelo estava coberto por fuligem. Minhas roupas estavam do mesmo jeito. Podia sentir cheiro de pelo chamuscado. Que vergonha. Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la, iria encontrá-la assim.

...

Enquanto me trocava, vi Kurt "brotando do chão" pela janela. Eu terminava de me vestir, quando ele tocou a campainha. Desci correndo as escadas, enquanto terminava de prender meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Papai estava indo até a porta, quando gritei:

"_Deixa que eu atendo!"._

Ele olhou pra mim, com um sorriso gentil.

...

Toquei a campainha, mas parece que ninguém estava ali. Aquela espera era interminável.

Enfim, eu ouvia passos. Passos apressados. Seria Amanda? Pude ouvir alguém abrindo a fenda do olho mágico. Estava ainda mais apreensivo.

A porta abriu-se logo. Amanda pulou em meus braços, derrubando a nós dois. Ela chorava naquele momento, enquanto repetia meu nome seguidas vezes.

E então me beijou. Nunca havia me beijado tão intensamente como agora. Seu beijo era profundo, eu podia sentir até mesmo seu coração pulsando naquele instante.

"_Nicht weinen, mein Engel (não chore, meu anjo)."_

Naquele momento, a única coisa que poderia fazer era acariciar aqueles longos cabelos negros, e tentar secar aquele rosto inundado pelas lágrimas. Eu estava feliz por tê-la de volta, e parece que meu pequeno anjo também.

...

Eu estava tão feliz naquele momento, que mal conseguia segurar as lágrimas. Como era bom sentir seu calor, seu gosto. Sentia também um leve cheiro de fumaça. Soube pelo meu pai o que acontecera minutos antes, e felizmente ele estava bem.

Criei coragem e então levantei-me, estendendo-lhe a mão logo em seguida.

Não tinha palavras para dizer-lhe naquele momento. Queria apenas estar junto dele. Junto dele por todos os dias da minha vida.


	5. Eternamente

**Olá amigos, não nos falamos a bastante tempo, não?**

**Percebi que não comentei absolutamente nada no último capítulo; provavelmente são as provas finais na faculdade, corroendo o pouco que me resta de sanidade.**

**Gostaria mais uma vez de agradecer aos meus amigos Carlos e Mel por todo o apoio. Seus comentários são sempre muito bem-vindos e me estimulam muito a continuar escrevendo.**

**Bem, chega de falar, e vamos pra ação. Continuando o reencontro do casal mais apaixonado de Bayville *-***

* * *

Aquele dia realmente era especial. Tanto tempo sem ver um ao outro fizera mal a ambos. Kurt já não era mais o garoto brincalhão de antes. Andava calado, soturno, esgueirando-se pelas sombras. Definitivamente, fazia jus à sua alcunha de "Nightcrawler". Amanda também não estava nada bem. Havia emagrecido bastante, tinha olheiras horríveis.

Tudo aquilo, no entanto, era passado agora. Aqueles dias tenebrosos e solitários foram deixados para trás. A partir de hoje, seriam um casal feliz. Um casal de namorados comum, não fosse pela mutação de Kurt. Nada que mudasse os sentimentos de Amanda, muito pelo contrário.

Naquela tarde, decidiram por um passeio no parque. Nada muito radical para recomeçar. Queriam apenas paz e sossego. Muitas palavras a serem ditas, muitos beijos a serem trocados. Muitas feridas a serem fechadas.

O parque público de Bayville era imenso, e igualmente bonito. Possuía estátuas remanescentes do último século, árvores frondosas e uma visão estranhamente cinza, talvez provocada pelo outono que se aproximava. Uma visão melancólica de um lugar que costuma normalmente ser admirado pelo verde claro da copa das árvores. Na área mais afastada, existia um pequeno palco coberto, utilizado para apresentações teatrais, em especial, na época do natal. Não havia ninguém ali naquele momento, exceto um jovem casal de namorados.

Amanda vestia um delicado vestido branco, comprido e bordado com flores de todas as cores possíveis. Kurt vestia uma calça jeans desbotada e uma camisa xadrez. Sua roupa estava levemente suja, devido ao resgate que realizara antes de encontrar-se com Amanda.

Nada disso, no entanto, importava.

Estavam ali, conversando a horas. Faziam planos para o futuro. Mesmo com os pais de Amanda aceitando o relacionamento dos dois, ainda haveriam outras dificuldades. A pior delas, sem sombra de dúvidas, seria na escola.

Desde a revelação dos mutantes ao mundo, todos eles foram terrivelmente hostilizados. E aqueles próximos a eles também, como Amanda. Por outro lado, também existiam as pessoas que simpatizavam com os mutantes. Pessoas que presenciaram atos de heroísmo por parte deles. De qualquer forma, não seria uma tarefa das mais fáceis e tranquilas levar esse relacionamento adiante.

Kurt estava sentado em um dos bancos. Seu olhar estava distante naquele momento. Pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido desde que começaram a namorar.

"_Mir leid! (Eu sinto muito) Desde que começamos a namorar, você tem se metido em confusão. E tudo por minha causa. Seus pais brigaram com você, o pessoal da escola não fala mais com você..." _

Amanda não o deixou terminar. Colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

"_Você está certo, Kurt. Desde que começamos a namorar, muitas coisas não tem dado certo. Meus pais brigaram comigo sim, mas não foi por sua causa. Foi por medo. Eu não os culpo. Não culpo ninguém. Eu amo você Kurt, me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que o vi. E quando conheci o verdadeiro Kurt, te amei mais ainda. Não se esqueça..."_ – naquele momento, Amanda colocou a mão sobre o indutor de imagem de Kurt, desligando-o _"... quem eu amo, é este Kurt. O que não precisa se esconder atrás de um rosto pálido e olhos tristes."_

Amanda acariciava o rosto peludo de seu namorado. E sorria.

"_Você não é causa dos meus problemas. É a cura para todos eles. "_

Kurt abraçou Amanda. O mais forte que podia. Chorava naquele instante. Suas lágrimas desciam sem pressa por seu rosto peludo, molhando o ombro de sua namorada.

"_Ich liebe dich! (Eu te amo!)" _– sussurava o elfo no ouvido de sua amada.

"_Ich liebe dich auch! __(Eu também amo você!)" _– replicava Amanda, enquanto afagava aqueles cabelos azuis que tanto adorava.

* * *

**A estória ainda não acabou. Tenho várias surpresas pela frente, incluindo duas estórias novas. Uma paralela a esta, possivelmente um romance Kitty x Lance, e a outra será um crossover... se meu amigo Carlos topar dividir a responsabilidade.**

**E claro, a continuação desta estória. Tive várias idéias interessantíssimas ao ler algumas outras por aí. Estou empolgado =D**

**Deixem reviews, por favor! Todas as críticas são bem-vindas (e todas devidamente respondidas).**

**Até a próxima ;D**


End file.
